


"Will you be my boyfriend?"

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting into your best friend’s car and immediately kissing his cheek: A Bad Thing To Do.</p><p>What you, John Egbert, professional idiot, just did: exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Will you be my boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna like or reblog this on tumblr: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/28090202054/

Getting into your best friend’s car and immediately kissing his cheek: A Bad Thing To Do.

What you, John Egbert, professional idiot, just did: exactly that.

Dave’s confused. “Haha, dude, what the fuck?”

Alright ABORT MISSION. SHIT. FUCK!!!!

Okay. Deep breaths. You find a small box in your bag and squeak.

“Can I ask you something?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Carefully, you open the box and look at the little silver ring stashed inside. His face just goes more puzzled before you say, “Uh. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Dave smiles, wide, and you exhale with relief.

“Sure. But why’d you buy me a ring? You have to date someone before you can ask them to marry you. I think.”

HOLY FUCK HE SAID YES OH HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calm down, John. “Uh! Because I thought it would be a cool way to ask you.” You blush and hold up another box. “And so we can match.”

He smiles again, that dorky smile that makes you way, way too happy. “Oh.” Dave holds out his hand, throwing in a sassy gay hand flip. 

You giggle and slip the ring on his finger. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Egbert.”

You just smile at him, then lean over. And kiss him.

He kisses back, cupping your face in his hand and petting your hair and holy shit this is the best day of your entire fucking life.

“Okay. Wow.”

“Yeah.”

He kisses you again, interlacing your fingers and pressing your foreheads together when he’s done. “You’re amazing.”

Wow. Dang.

“You’re too nice.”

“Impossiburu.”

Facepalm. “Dave no.”

“I’m awesome.”

“Shut uuupppp.”

“Make me.”

Right. You kiss him, harder and faster, tangling one hand in his hair. Which is really soft.

“I think I like it when you make me shut up.”


End file.
